The Bloodseekers
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: When Tinkerbell finds a magical stone on the beach, it wisks her away into an alternate Pixie Hollow where fairies are mindless, ferocious, carnivores who were infected by a disease. She meets a team of tinker fairies who are looking for a cure.
1. The night stone

**This is my first Tinkerbell Horror story. I used my previously used A Tink in time and changed it to something more scary.  
><strong>

Tinkerbell flies past a few flowers. She spots Bobble and Clank heading back to their village with a cart full of items. "Hey guys!" she yells down to them.

"Oh hello miss bell" Bobble yells back. Clank was sitting next to him holding a bow and arrow. "Hey what are these" he said examining them. He puts the arrow in the bow and pulls it back. "No, no, Clanky, don't shoot…" the arrow shoots from the bow and hits a nearby warbler. "…that". "Oops, sorry". Tink shoots past the river where Silvermist and the other water fairies are gathering water drops. Tink greets them and flies through some trees.

It was an extra beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. The sun was in just in the right spot to greet the dawn, many bluebirds were singing, the air was at its perfect comfortable temperature, and the flowers were blooming with their bright and cheerful colors. Tink inhaled the air deeply. "What a beautiful day" she said with appreciation of the fabulous day. Before she could continue on, Terence happened by. " Hey Tink!" "Hey Terence!".

"Hey listen, I found this really shiny thing at the beach yesterday, but it was stuck in this huge rock. I thought you'd might like to see it."

"That's awesome! I could maybe use it. But you said it was stuck in a rock?"

"Yeah, no matter what I tried, I couldn't get it out. Your a tinker, maybe you can figure out a way to free it."

"Great! Lets do it this evening."

Terence was starting to wonder.

"Why this evening?" he said wondering.

"I like the beach in the evening, and its always so beautiful."

"Okay... this evening then."

Tink hugged him and flew off down to the garden fairies. Terence blushed. He's never been to the beach in the evening with Tink. Going to a beach with a girl in the evening sounded kind of romantic, and the thought that he and Tink were such good friends, it made him blush more.

Down at the workshop, Bobble and Clank were experimenting with a slingshot they made with two large sticks, a rubberband, and a short stick at the back of it. Clank was pulling back the rubberband while Bobble returned with some sunflower seeds.

"Okay, Clank, miss Rosetta said we can use these" he said holding them.

"Wonderful!" Clank said cheerfully.

"Just don't let it go until I say** now**, okay?"

"Okay."

Bobble unloaded the seeds from his arms and next to the contraption. Afterward, he fluttered over right in front of the rubberband.

"Now-" he said dusting his hands.

"NOW!" Clank let go of the rubberband. It hit Bobble square in the face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled holding his nose. "CLANK!" The force of the band felt like 10,000 bee stings.

"Oops, sorry Bobble, its just that you said now."

"I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW!" he shouted

Bobble's face was red, almost as red as Tink when she gets mad. His nose and eyes started to bleed.

"I'm going to recover, do NOT use the sling while I'm gone." he said angrily.

"Sorry."

Tinkerbell barley bumped into him when she flew in. Bob's red face startled her. "Whoa! what happened to you?"

"You don't want to know." Bobble flew off. Fairy Mary flew by with her clipboard. She was surveying the workshop to see if everyone was working

"Tinkerbell?"

"Oh hi Fairy Mary"

"Did you deliver the last of those pots to the garden?"

"All finished"

"What about the acorns?"

"It's done."

"Good, now-"Clank, still holding back the rubberband let it go again.

"NOW?" he let it go and the strip nearly struck Fairy Mary. Luckily she seemed to have fast reflexes.

"Good heavens. CLANK!"

"Sorry"

"As I was saying, I'm going to need you to deliver a few things for me tonight."

"Tonight?, But I can't do it tonight."

"And why not?" Fairy Mary said annoyingly.

"You see me and Terence were going to the beach this evening and-"

"Oh well now we don't have time for dates missy."

"But-

"I know you and Terence have feelings for each other, and a walk on the beach sounds very romantic, but work comes first.

"You don't understand Fairy Mary, you see its not a date-

"Okay well what is it then?"

Tink sighed. Fairy Mary would never let her skip out on her work just because of some shiny thingy on the beach. It would be completely out of the question.

"Nothing." she said with a faint sigh.

"Then I trust these few things will be delivered tonight?"

"Yes."

Fairy Mary rolled her eyes and sighed as if she knew what Tink was feeling. She stroked her shoulders like a mother cheering up her daughter because she can't go out with her friends.

"Listen sweetie, it's not about what you want to do, its about what you need to do, that way, you'll be able to do the things you want to do, understand?"

"Yes."

"Otherwise, not doing what you need to do will have dire consequences in the end. Don't forget that" she said as she flew off to continue her survey.

Tink thought for a moment. Fairy Mary said the things had to be delivered tonight and she and Terence were going out this evening.

"So I'll delivery them after the beach!" she said cheerfully. "ALRIGHT!"

That evening at the beach, Terence was waiting for Tink by a palm tree. The sun was setting by the time Tink arrived.

"Hey Terence."

"Hey Tink, I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"Don't worry you don't ever have to worry about me forgetting about you."

Tink held in her hand a hammer and a pick for chipping rock.

"Alright then lets get to it"

Terence flew down by the sand and Tink followed him. She watched the sun set. She knew she didn't want to be late delivering the things to the garden fairies. After about a few corkscrews around the palm trees and other plants, Tinkerbell and Terence finally made it to the huge rock. Within the rock was a bright multicolored glow.

Without anticipation, Tink handed Terence a pick and they both started chipping away at the rock.

"This is great, were getting through" she said with every hit of the rock.

"This sure is a hard rock" Terence said tiredly.

"Just keep chipping, whatever is in here, has to be special.

The two kept chipping and chipping. Soon overtime, the sun set lower and lower across the horizon. By this time, it has completely set and the moon was out. The two fairies were now exhausted from all the picking.

"Okay... we... should...be... there... by... now." Tink said exhausted. Her arms were so sore and achy from the picking and her legs and back sore from the bending over, that she fell to the ground with only the tip of the pick still touching the rock. Terence was tired too and sat down in front of the rock.

"Don't worry, the light is glowing brighter, I think one more hit should do it" said Terence.

"I don't think I can hit it again"

"But we don't want anyone else to find it."

Tink's hand was still in good though and she struck the rock with one flick of her hand. The brightness of the shiny object now shown completely.

"Hey you did it!"

"Yeah I did!"

Tink got up and touched the shiny object. As she did, she felt something from it. Something strong. Like a sudden bond between her and the object. She then gripped it and with one good tug, pulled it out from the rock. As she did, it's glow shot into the sky like fireworks. Terence was amazed at the display. None of them said anything for a while. They just stared at the bright object for a minute.

Finally Terence said "What is it?"

"It looks like some kind of stone" Tink said adoring it.

"This would go great with some kind of tool I can make. Fairy Mary would-" At that moment, Tink looked up at the night sky and realized she forgot to deliver the items to the garden fairies. And she was beyond late.

"OH NO!"

"What? What is it?"

"I forgot to deliver those things. I need to go Terence but thank you!" Tink quickly kissed Terence on the cheek and zipped into the air back to Tinkers Nook. Terence blushed as he watched her fly off.

Tink flew through the air as fast as a jet. She may have almost been as fast as Vidia. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm soooooooo late." she said worriedly. She held the shiny stone in her hands as she approached the workshop. But soon, the slipperiness of the stone took it's tole and she dropped it.

"OH NO!"

She flew down to try to catch it but it soon landed in the hands of an angry and annoyed Fairy Mary, who was the only one in the hit the ground with a thud, flat on her face, but she didn't get up, she didn't want to gaze at the furious face of Fairy Mary.

"TINKERBELL? she yelled furiously.

"Yes Fairy Mary?" Tink said with her face still in the ground. Her voice was muffled.

"I thought I told you to delivery those things to the garden fairies."

"Sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough missy. I counted on you to deliver those things to them. I've gotten numerous complaints from them, and now it's possible that they might file a report to the Queen. I bet you were out with Terence weren't you? And don't lie because I can obviously tell if you are."

Tink got up and dusted herself. She sighed deeply

" I just thought that since you wanted me to do it tonight, that i could do it later because me and Terence were going to the beach in the evening.

" Just off to bed!" Fairy Mary annoyed. "And you can get rid of this tomorrow morning. First thing, understand?"

"Yes."

She shoved the stone in Tink's arms and flew off to bed. Tink walked into house that night feeling like a stupid failure. She felt like she'd done something horribly wrong, even if it was something seemingly small like putting off work and then forgetting it... okay it so it wasn't very sat on her bed and stared at the stone as it glowed. " I guess I didn't think. I should have just done what I was supposed to."she said sadly. " Oh well." She at the stone on her night stand and then sadly drifted off to sleep. That night as she was sleeping, the stone started glowing with a white light. It glowed so brightly, that the rays bursted from Tink's house and out throughout the rest off Pixie hollow. Then it dimmed.

Tink opened her eyes the next morning. She yawned and looked at the stone. It's light has dimmed completely. It no longer lit up. She got up and looked around and saw mist and fog covering the inside of her house.

"It must be a foggy day today." she thought. But she looked around some more, her house appeared to be abandoned. The windows were broken, the house was mess and the door was busted open as if some FBI agents or police officers had knocked it open. She flew out of the house and into the workshop which was looking even worst than her house. Fog was everywhere still.

"Hello!" she yelled worriedly "Hello! Is there anybody here! Fairy Mary!, Bobble!, Clank! Where are you!" But they were nowhere to be found.

She walked about the workshop. Tables were overturned, some broken. tools and other objects were scattered everywhere. As she walked she looked around in complete distress as to what had conspired. It was very chilly outside so she began holding her arms to keep herself warm. As she backed up she suddenly tripped over something.

"WHOA!" she said hitting the ground. Her legs were still on the object. It felt furry, at the same time, wet and sticky. She looked up to see the familiar mouse she knew.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and got up quickly.

"Ch-Ch-Cheese?"

It was cheese. He was lying dead on his back. His stomach was cut open. His intestines and other organs spurred all over him. He was soaked from head to tail in his own blood. Tink backed away quickly. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't so much tear up as she was more freaked out than sad at the loss of her mouse friend.

"What happened to you?" she whispered freaked out and afraid. She slowly walked up to him and lightly touched his fur. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. She couldn't figure out what horrible creature could've done to him. A hawk maybe? A snake? Suddenly, a shadowy figure quickly scurried past behind her making her jump. She looked back quickly and didn't see anything. Slowly walking from Cheese she looked around. Nothing but silence. Then another shadowy figure scurried past again. She looked behind and saw nothing.

"H-Hello!" she shouted. "W-Who's there?"

Yet another shadowy figure ran passed her. This time she was able to get a small glimpse of it and pin point where it went. The creature hid under the table. Tink slowly walked over. She was scared but pressed on. As she got closer, she could hear a low growling sound, like the sound of an angry dog. This sound grew as she got closer. She peeked over the table and saw what it was. It was a fairy. A rather recognizable fairy at that. Tink gasped in disbelief. The fairy was rather chubby, she was on all fours, she had on a torn green leafy dress so she was obviously a Tinker, her wings were torn, her eyes had no pupils, her hair was brown and her teeth were as sharp as butcher knives. The poor fairy was whimpering a little and shivered like a lost wet dog. Tink finally recognized her.

"Fairy Mary?" she whispered in fear.

Fairy Mary growled and showed her teeth which were covered in blood. Tink glimpsed back over to Cheese and realized that it was Fairy Mary who killed him. Fairy Mary jumped on the table causing Tink to jump back. She growled and snarled. She had a single scare in between her right eye similar to Scar from the Lion King. She lowered herself like she was getting ready to pounce on Tink but she instead rose her upper body and howled loudly. Tink covered her ears. Fairy Mary kept howling and howling until finally two other Tinker fairies arrived. Tink looked up to see the two of them hopping and jumping like cats down to their pray. It didn't take long for her to recognize them.

"Bobble! Clank!" she shouted. The two of them were in the same condition of Fairy Mary. They growled and snarled like hungry wolves. Tink wanted to comprehend what had happened to her friends but she also didn't want to stick around to lunch. She instantly got up and started running for the exit. Fairy Mary led the boys like a female hyena dominating her pack. Because it was raining, Tink couldn't fly but also her friends couldn't fly because of their torn wings. Tink ran as fast she could to escape them. All the while they were running on all fours catching up to her quickly. Bobble ran on one side of her while Clank did the same. Fairy Mary was right behind her. Tink finally made it to the exit but was blocked off by a huge wall of collapsed rocks.

Tink turned around fearfully as she was now cornered by her friends. Bobble was coming at the left, Clank at the right, and Fairy Mary smack dab in the middle. They started surrounding Tink, snarling and roaring. Tink backed up and lost her footing causing her to slip and fall on the wet mud. Fairy Mary lowered herself about to pounce when suddenly a gunshot rang from the sky. Tink and her crazed friends looked up to see a sparrowman. He jumped from the pile of rocks and pointed a gun at the ferocious fairies.

"DON'T KILL THEM!" shouted Tink.

"I'm not gonna kill them!" shouted back the sparrowman. He rose his gun to the air and fired three shots. Fairy Mary, Bobble and Clank retreated back into the fog whimpering like sparrowman turned to Tink.

"Are you alright." he said.

"I'm fine." said Tink.

"Come on we gotta get out of here."

"Th-Those were my friends! What happened to them!"

"I'll explain on the way back, right now it's not safe out here. It's not safe anywhere. Come on!"

The sparrowman started climbing the rocks.

"Wait, who are you!"

"Just come on!"

Tink responded and climbed the rocks.

**Hope it was scary enough for ya, and there's more coming to please review :)**


	2. Ben

**Here's chapter 2. I'm hoping to make it very chilly and surprising. There's definitely blood. Enjoy.**

Tink and the Sparrowman watched as the three crazed fairies scurried off. They both were out of breath, breathing heavily as we were almost lunch for the meat hungry fairies. The sparrowman turned to Tink as she had an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Are you alright?" he finally said.

Tink was too shocked to answer. It was very difficult for her to understand of what had happened to her friends.

"I'm fine." she said.

"You talk?" asked the sparrowman.

"Of course." said a confused Tink.

"That-that means,...were not alone after all."he said.

"Alone? Were? You mean there are others?"

The giddy sparrowman rushed in front of Tink and started scanning her with his watch. He moved his arm up and down to scan every inch of her. When he was done, he took a look at his watch and made an analysis.

"Your a 100% clean!" he yelled cheerfully.

Tink looked down at herself. Her dress was a little dirty from the mud.

"Well I'm not squeaky clean." she said.

"No, not that kind of clean!" said the sparrowman cheerfully. "I mean, free of the disease!"

"Disease!"

The sparrowman started pacing the ground cheerfully and with disbelief. He had his hands up.

"I knew there was someone out here! The others didn't believe me, but I knew there had to be some other survivors out here! How did you survive?" he asked.

"Survive what?"

"The disease!"

"What disease?"

"The Vernosis disease. The disease that's been infecting Pixie Hollow for over a century now."

"I-I-I don't know but I think I-"

Suddenly, howling could be heard nearby, more fairies were coming. Tink and the sparrowman looked up and heard them approaching. The sparrowman froze for a minute.

"Come on, we need to go." he said starting to climb the rock pile.

"Wait! who are you?" asked Tink trying to catch up.

"I'm Ben. We need to get out of here quick, sound's like your friends are bringing more of their pack.

"Pack!"

"I'll explain later right now we need to go."

They climbed and made over the rock pile which blocked the entrance into Tinker's nook.

"How did all this happen?" asked Tink rushing up to Ben.

"The Vernosis broke out back in 1905." he said. "Apparently, those infected by it became mindless beasts."

"Hey! My friends aren't beasts." she said feeling insulted.

"They are for now."

Tink and Ben started running farther and farther away from the nook. Tink wasn't sure how far the "pack apparently" was from them, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Come on hurry!" Ben grabbed Tink's hand and ran even faster. Tink was constantly tripping over her feet.

"Hey! Slow down!" she yelled.

"We can't! Not while there behind us!" yelled Ben.

Tink was able to look behind and saw no one coming.

"I don't see anyone!"

"There behind us!"

They ran for over a mile now. Finally they stopped. Ben let go of Tink's hand and they started breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths. Tink looked back and didn't see anyone or anything coming. In fact, it was so quiet, the only thing she could hear was herself and Ben catching their breaths. Finally she spoke.

"What...was that all about?" she said with a slight wheeze.

"We had to get...furthest enough away from the bloodseekers." said Ben.

"Bloodseekers?" asked Tink.

"Those infected by the Vernosis." Ben answered.

"How did all this happen?" Tink asked sounding very confused and mentally troubled.

"It just happened." replied Ben.

Tink shrugged over away from Ben and put her hand to her forehead. Ben sighed.

"Listen, I know all this is very overwhelming-"

"It's more than overwhelming!," snapped Tink. "It's a nightmare! It's like one minute I'm at home as usual, next thing you know I'm-."

"Stuck in an alternate dimension?" Ben finished.

Tink looked back over to him in surprise.

"I know who you are Tinkerbell." he replied.

"What?" asked Tink quietly.

"That stone you found wasn't just a stone, it was a gateway, a portal into this universe."

Tinkerbell thought to herself for a minute and remembered.

"The stone."

Tink began breathing heavily.

"You mean, I altered our universe?" she asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps." said Ben.

Now Tink was scared. How could she have altered Pixie Hollow with a shiny stone? She tried to piece together how this is her doing but suddenly..."

"SQUEAK!" an earsplitting squeak could suddenly be heard nearby. Along with the sound of something behind wrestled to the ground with a big thud. The sound made Tink and Ben jump.

"What was that!" asked Tink quickly and a bit loudly.

"Shh!" warned Ben. "You can attract more bloodseekers, they have 50-50 hearing.

Ben slowly made his way in the direction of the squeak. Tink followed close behind him.

"Stay low." he commanded silently.

"This is really freaking me out." said a scared out her mind Tink.

She stopped for a moment and let Ben continue on. She didn't want to find out what was happening. As Ben got closer the sound changed to what sounded like an animal chewing. Along with it, a low pitched growling sound.

"Okay Tink just-" he started to say, but when he looked back, Tink was huddled and had her hands on her face.

"Tink?" he asked.

Tink looked up.

"Get over here, we can't be too far apart. Bloodseekers attack better with a single victim."

That one statement confirmed it for Tink and she rushed behind him quietly. They continued on and on until the chewing noise and growling sound got louder and louder. Finally they came to a wall of tall grass. No doubt the sounds were coming right from behind it. Ben was starting to sweat out of fear. Tink as so scared she could barely think right, but managed to keep herself focused onto what was happening.

"What is it?" she asked as frightened and as quiet as she could.

"Were about to find out." said Ben quietly.

Slowly he pushed the blades from grass from his view. His eyes went wide as he stared blankly at a frightening and gory sight. Tink noticed and nervously joined him. What she saw was practically too horrible to watch. It was a fairy in a yellow dress, eating the insides and organs of a squirrel she just killed. Her dress was torn and stained from top to bottom in squirrel blood, and her face was covered in the stuff. She ripped each part of the squirrels insides with her razor sharp teeth. For Ben, this was sickening to watch. He was pretty used to it, but Tink could only watch for a split second as she recognized the fairy instantly.

"Irides-" was all she was able to get out before Ben ceased her by putting his hand to her mouth.

"Shh!"

Ben was right about the bloodseekers having advanced hearing, because the yellow dressed, African American looking fairy who was Iridessa heard instantly and turned around. She slowly creeped over from her kill, her pupiless eyes pulsing and her growl growing. Tink was starting to hyproventalate in breath as Ben tried to calm her down.

"Listen to me. Just stay calm. You can't let them know your-"

"ROAARROWW!" Iridessa pounced out at Ben, but he responded quickly by darting out of the way with Tink in his hands. Iridessa roared again.

"Run!" yelled Ben grabbing Tink by the arm again.

But instead of running for them instantly as Fairy Mary and the boys did, Iridessa rose on her feet like a lion. Her mouth began lighting up orange, smoke started puffing out until..."

"What the!" yelled Tink.

A long stream of fire shot from Iridessa's mouth. It nearly hit the two fairies when they ducked in the nick of time.

"She can breath fire?"

"Yeah! Avoid that!" yelled Ben as he got up quickly.

The two of them started running very quickly through the forest of sunflowers. They stayed closely to each other because neither of them wanted to get snatched. Tink looked back and didn't see Iridessa following.

"I think we lost her!" yelled Tink.

"It's not her we need to worry about!" yelled Ben as he looked up.

Tink looked up in response and saw several other light talents jumping from flower to flower over head. One of them shot down a blast of fire that nearly hit Tink when Ben pushed her out of the way. Ben was on top of Tink was they went down.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly Iridessa pounced at him and they both landed on the ground.

"Iridessa!" yelled Tink to her best friend. Iridessa instantly responded and crawled off of Ben.

She stood up on her feet and positioned her arms like a beast about to attack. Tink readied herself for anything.

"Iridessa. It's me Tink. Don't you remember?"

Iridessa responded by growling.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Tink! Run! Now!"yelled Ben trying to get up.

But before Ben could respond any further, Iridessa pounced on Tink instantly. She screamed as Iridessa sunk in her razor sharp teeth added by a burning mouth of fire. Tink's scream could be heard for miles. More Bloodseekers could easily pick up the scream. Ben was a bit exhausted but was able to get up and kick Iridessa off just in time. Tink tried to hold on to her arm in pain but was constantly burned by the bite mark. Blood was oozing from from each mark left by Iridessa's teeth.

"Oh my gosh! Tinkerbell!" Ben desperately propped her up.

"B-B-Ben." As Tink gazed over to her arm, it was a horrific sight. The bite marks were beginning affect her. Her left arm's blood vessels were now turning black all the way to the tips of her fingers. She began losing any contact with her arm and soon this was affecting her brain as well. She started slipping out of consciousness.

"Tink!" yelled Ben, forgetting his own warning.

Iridessa regrouped herself on all fours and was about to pounce again when suddenly, the roaring sound began to echo across the sky. Ben didn't notice because he was so busy trying to revive Tink. The sound grew closer and closer until finally, what seemed like three aircrafts appeared above them. Search lights from the vehicles instantly boomed down to the ground. This spooked Iridessa who instantly ran off.

"Tink." said Ben, holding back sobs.


End file.
